


无题

by dojimameko



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Summary: 鬼舅志村的父子丼。伦理崩坏注意。设定是现代AU。
Relationships: 志村/境井一正
Kudos: 3





	无题

自从妹妹香消玉殒之后，本就性情内敛的境井一正变得沉默寡言，与他仅仅8岁的独子境井仁相依为命。在为人处世这点上，境井一正并没有因妻子的离世变得暴戾、古怪，况且他本身社交圈就狭窄，家庭变故的事情除了志村等几个亲戚外，就没有别人知道。  
所以对于境井一正，志村并没有过分地关照，除了在自己妹妹的头七那天来帮境井一正照顾了下仁之外，其他时候依然保持着原本的生活，有条不紊地继续着日复一日的繁琐工作。不过，志村看得出来，境井一正表面上一言不发，可心底深处早已痛苦不堪。就比如原本周末双休日，志村会邀境井一正到酒吧小酌，而男人也会爽快地答应，并回请志村来家里做客，享用丰盛的家宴。家宴里有孩子最爱吃的金枪鱼寿司、甜海带、烤鸡翅，还有诸如猪排饭、天妇罗、芋泥饼等拿手好菜。可在妻子去世后，境井一正嘴上答应要周天赴约，结果当天让志村等到快整整两小时，打电话到家里才听仁说，自己的父亲喝了整整两瓶威士忌，睡得昏天暗地，连晚饭都没有做。  
身为亲家，看见妹夫这般堕落，志村自认为能够替父子俩帮上忙，就开始主动接境井仁上下学，甚至还带境井仁到他家里吃饭。可没想到，这样的做法遭到了境井一正的强烈反抗，他愠怒地将儿子拉扯回家，一路上喋喋不休地叱责境井仁不该给自己的舅舅添堵，是男子汉就要自己学会独立等等。不过归根结底，任凭谁遭受到这般悲痛，都会经受不住渐渐崩溃。正所谓：幸福的家庭千篇一律，不幸的家庭各有不幸。志村就亲眼见过好几个这样家庭的人。一开始夫妻如漆似胶，恩爱如初，过着只羡鸳鸯不羡仙的美满生活。但他们的幸福却只停留在表面，私下里同床异梦，丈夫外出和有妇之夫偷情，妻子以泪洗面最终开始流连在牛郎店里挥金如土。越是如此，他们就越要在人前表现得情比金坚，甚至变态到要是周围人无动于衷，他们就会机械地表演下去。回想起来，自己和前妻离异得早，多多少少也是窥见性情不和心生罅隙的端倪，所以很早就要离婚。不想飞来横祸，前妻因为意外身亡，深受打击的志村也就一直独身到现在。  
好在和境井仁在一起是非常开心的事情。境井仁学什么都很快，就像他心灵手巧的母亲一样。他只要稍稍一教，境井仁模仿几遍后就懂了，然后求着志村能摸摸他的脑袋，夸奖他很棒之类的话。平常不教书的时候，境井仁就会像小喇叭一样，用稚嫩的童声滔滔不绝地告诉志村他最近遇到的各种事情，比如境井一正会站着睡觉，自己折千纸鹤折满了整整一罐因为爸爸说这样妈妈就会回来之类的。志村则听着听着就入了迷，哪怕其中有些故事是境井仁无中生有为了逗趣自己捏造的谎言，但有趣还是蛮有趣的。总之，境井仁是个懂事乖巧的孩子，继承了他父亲的俊朗的样貌和母亲的温婉聪敏，小小年纪便会察言观色，最大程度去理解他人的喜怒哀乐。他这样做，只是不愿再遭受像母亲那般不辞而别的苦痛了，当然他不知道自己这样努力，在志村心中却逐渐扭曲成另一种情感。  
大概是在境井仁10岁生日的前几天，志村照例接送着境井仁回家，原本艳阳高照的天空突然间下了雨，于是舅甥俩只好放弃了去公园散步的计划，跑到便利店买了把伞，顺带给境井仁捎了关东煮回去。结果回去宅邸的路上便遇见了浑身湿透的境井一正。志村连忙将父子俩接到家中，并让境井一正先去冲热水澡，男人刚刚脱了鞋就晕倒在了玄关。正从微波炉里将温好的关东煮往外送的境井仁一见此景，就不由得低声啜泣起来，连连责怪自己没有叮嘱熬夜赶方案的爸爸早晨要吃饭就匆匆出了门。结果，志村只得一边抱着境井一正到浴室，将浴霸打开为他裹上浴巾；一边安慰着仁不要慌张，回房间先休息看书，舅舅照顾好你爸爸就会来找你玩。  
很快，听话的孩子哭唧唧地走回卧室，留下手忙脚乱的志村和昏迷不醒的境井一正。境井家的浴室并不宽敞，两个男人挤在一起未免空间紧促，在将境井一正湿漉漉的衣服脱掉，仔细地为他擦拭湿透冰冷的头发时，志村听见男人细细的呢喃，对不起，又给你添麻烦了。不大功夫，境井一正缓过神，吃力地说“对不起，可以帮我吹下头发吗？”，志村毫不犹豫地答应了。浴霸下迅速升温的浴室弥漫起雾气，不禁将志村的额头蒙起一层细汗。此时，坐在马桶盖上的境井一正将头贴靠在志村的胸口，贴着耳朵说道，“连内裤都湿掉了，你能不能帮我也脱掉？很不舒服。”面对着一个病弱之人的请求，纵然场面会变得尴尬，志村还是动手将境井一正的西裤纽扣别开，把裤链拉下，开始费劲地把境井一正的下身衣物脱掉。而后在脱掉内裤的时候，志村看见男人的下腹没有一丁点耻毛，光溜溜的皮肤上软塌的那玩意被看得一清二楚。白皙光滑的肌肤上，留着几道浅浅的勒痕，怎么看都不像是衣物太紧而留下的痕迹。但志村没在意这些，只是顶着浴霸满头大汗地整理衣物，为境井一正吹干头发。而境井一正盖着浴巾浑身赤裸地坐在志村面前，一副无精打采的样子，嘴里不停嘟哝着对不起对不起，不该这么任性，可实在是太累了，累到已经没办法好好照顾自己和仁了。  
见志村没有理睬，境井一正絮絮叨叨起他的孤独。他没有交心的朋友，上司脾气很差总是穿他小鞋，每天加班加点的做项目干活，客户电话一个劲地催款，回家好不容易有时间陪孩子玩了，居然又被叫去做方案。午睡也睡不好，料理也越做越难吃，所以唯一能放松的事情就是看志村照顾他们这对父子。  
志村默不作声，只道了句“你很不容易”，三下五除二就吹干了境井一正的头发。随意拨弄两下，藏在乌发下的白发便全都暴露出来，连英气的相貌也沧桑不少，完全跟十年前的婚礼上见到他意气风发模样不能同日而语。境井一正见志村缄默不语，又谈论曾经一家四口的幸福时光，说着说着就啪嗒啪嗒眼泪往外掉。那双细长的眉目噙满热泪，加上岁月雕琢和悲欢离合弥留在他身上的悲凄，任由谁都会替这个不幸的男人心生爱怜。  
志村抱了下境井一正，安慰道：“如果你干不下去，就来我的公司上班。我缺个副手，以你的聪颖，一定能很快就胜任的。”。  
境井一正淡淡地笑了笑，摇摇头，旋即志村又补充道，“我也很喜欢仁，可我没有孩子，所以我想和你一同成为仁的父亲，培养他长大成人。就算你哪天想要续弦，不想再带着仁到新的家庭，我也可以为你承受所有。只要你能幸福起来。”  
话毕，境井一正一下子扑到志村怀中，身上的浴巾也顺势掉在了浴室的瓷砖上。无奈，志村只好抱着他抚着他的头，就像他哄被雷声吓哭的境井仁一样。这当会，境井一正牵住了志村的手，将他往自己的腰际、臀部的位置抚摸起来。摸着摸着，志村渐渐产生了一种奇妙的感觉，一种想要赴汤蹈火为境井一正倾尽所有，又想要将这个男人的脆弱占为己有的错愕。也难怪，他毕竟是境井仁的亲生父亲，和境井仁从一个模子里刻出来的。志村对境井仁有多宠溺，对境井一正就有多喜爱。  
此时，境井一正舔舐起志村的耳廓，吮吸着他的耳垂喷出温热的鼻息。胯部也不停往志村身上蹭，几下就挑起志村尘封数十年的性欲。等志村反应过来的时候，境井一正已经蹲下身子，跪趴在地上舔弄起志村的分身了。什么时候被拉了裤链，脱了裤子，志村一概不知。反应过来才醒悟，境井一正恐怕是不折不扣的双性恋。在妻儿面前，他忠贞不渝，坚毅刚强。在志村面前，他又毫不保留地显露出脆弱的内里，在极大的压力下催逼自己变成妩媚的雌性。  
“志村，来抱我，我忍受太久了，对不起。”说着，境井一正将翕张着嘴，细细舔弄起志村那半勃的地方。他悉心服侍的样子叫人欲罢不能，只是稍稍吮吸了下，触电般的酥麻感就让身为男人的志村甘拜下风。志村一时不知所措，杵在原地想把境井一正推开，可身体就是身不由己，并且最终衍变成他抓着境井一正的头发，用力地把性器往他嘴里抽送的施虐过程。境井一正食髓知味地吞吐着志村的欲望，一只手则抚慰起自己两腿间的玩意，另一只手紧紧握住志村的手腕，像个溺水者抓住汪洋里的一块浮木似的。事后志村一直后悔，要是让境井仁留在身旁一起照顾他爸爸就好，可当时就像被施了法术，除了任由境井一正替自己口交，在吞着那玩意的情况下含糊地说出“对不起、好美味、好喜欢”之类鲜廉寡耻的话来外，志村回应他的只剩下低沉的喘息声。  
志村发觉，自己被男人服侍还是第一次。以前和前妻在的时候都没这么浪荡过。两人就这样持续到志村快射出来的时候，自己的分身突然间离开了境井一正温暖的口腔，取而代之的是男人狡黠的微笑。他富有技巧地撸动起来，等志村受不住射出来的时候，用脸迎接了那温热的白浊。黏稠的液体挂在他的脸颊、眉骨、鼻梁和嘴角，淫靡的模样简直无法找到与之相比拟的词汇来形容。  
以前志村觉得自己对性方面只停在传宗接代和生活和谐上，对性一向很冷淡。可当他看到境井一正那张被白浊射满的脸庞时，他觉得自己马上就能再硬起来再来一次。不过志村毕竟是境井一正的亲家，哪怕气血翻涌，他还是意识到再这样下去会发展到无药可救的地步。于是志村赶忙道歉，用热水泡了毛巾将境井一正的脸里里外外擦了个遍，满脸羞赧地穿上裤子，捡起湿了一大半的浴巾重新盖在男人的脑袋上。  
“谢谢你，志村。”在志村落荒而逃前，浴室里的男人苦笑着对他说道。  
那晚，志村没有待在境井一正家过夜。两个男人心照不宣地帮孩子做了晚餐和明天的早餐后，平静地道别，当作什么也没发生一样约定下周周天要去酒吧喝清酒。回家后，躺在床上的志村感到浑浑噩噩，不一会儿就睡去后，在梦里，他延续了接下来本该发生在境井家的故事。  
他与境井一正发生了性关系。当着孩子面的那种。  
在梦里，两个男人赤身裸体地躺在双人床上，不知所措的境井仁抱着狐狸玩偶呆在一旁，无法理解为什么爸爸和舅舅会在床上把身体叠在一起。虽说境井仁已经十岁大，但性知识的方面仍旧匮乏，甚至寥寥无几聊胜于无。可被一个十岁的孩子盯着看不免难为情，于是境井一正躺在床上，笑着问境井仁要不要和爸爸一起做游戏。不知所措的孩子便在父亲的引导下，脱掉衣服，依偎在父亲的怀抱里，露着娇嫩的身体，感受着父亲滚烫的体温。那种感觉，就跟小时候和境井一正一起泡浴缸时一样，有着久违且熟悉的安全感。自然，当境井一正抱着仁与志村做爱的时候，他依稀感觉志村是在欺负自己的父亲，把父亲弄疼、弄哭，可又在父亲坚实的怀抱中忘记了怎么去抱怨舅舅。与此同时，志村正将境井一正的双腿打开，与他深深的结合，努力不让自己冲上顶峰。他感觉身心被强烈的悖德感拉扯，一方面居高临下地享受境井父子的肉体，一方面因世俗礼教和伦理崩坏深深地谴责自己。  
干柴烈火，欲壑难填。原本还放不开的身体，很快便遵循本能疯狂地律动起来。  
境井一正捧着他儿子的脸，下身被自己的内兄填满，可上身却借着微微晃动的幅度，断断续续地哼唱着摇篮曲，试图掩盖过肉体抽送时的声音。男孩的脸埋在父亲的剧烈起伏的胸膛上，双手搂过父亲的脖颈，时不时偷窥身后面红耳赤的志村，小声问道：“爸爸，舅舅弄疼你了吗？”  
“没有哦……仁……爸爸……现在很舒服呢。”  
“什么叫舒服呀？”  
“就是……像仁抱着……太阳晒过的……洗得干干净净的被子……美美地……睡上一觉。”似乎被志村顶弄到能激起快感的那一处，境井一正紧咬牙关，将打转在喉咙的呻吟声又咽了回去，继续道，“就像……我们……一起……去游乐园……吃棉花糖、玩碰碰车……玩得很开心、很开心…..那也是一种……啊、啊、啊……”  
当境井仁扬起脸望向他的父亲时，境井一正已经被快感占据了最后的理性，闭上双眼，投身在绝伦的欢愉之中。越过境井仁小小的脑袋，志村觑见境井一正额头的沟壑与眉眼的细纹，还有一缕缕的白发。这些岁月雕琢过的痕迹宛若被赋予了新生，与他的脸相得益彰。他的哀愁、他的笑颜、他的悲伤、他的彷徨，已经四十不惑的男人在此刻不断向外释放将一种摄人心魄的魅力，紧紧缠住志村不放。而刚刚剃净的下颚将他从流逝的岁月里又偷回了几年，看上去就同最初相遇时的那样，永葆年轻、心怀希望。  
这场诡异的性爱不知持续了多久，两人浸没在欲海之中，就连境井仁的存在也被忽略。当境井一正发现儿子居然靠在他胸口上睡着时，向志村递了个眼神，而志村也定定地看着境井一正通红的脸庞，加重了下身的力度，直到射精为止。  
“睡着了？”志村问道，声音非常低微。  
“是啊，睡着了。”境井一正将儿子轻轻放在枕边，为他盖上珊瑚绒的被子，微微笑着，“既然孩子睡着了，那等一会，我们在客厅做。我骑着你，怕你累。”  
“你不休息吗？”  
“如果当我想休息的时候，我应该是离死不远了。”  
从床上走下来的境井一正，双腿间还淌着志村射进他身体里的精液，可神貌恢复从前。他捋了捋额头的散发，亲了下志村。“怎么样？吓了一跳？觉得我很淫荡是不是？”  
“不，我觉得你……很迷人。很早之前，我就被你深深吸引，当然这种话也不是非说不可，只是在她和仁面前，我不好意思开口。”  
“所以，你现在习惯了吗？”  
“习惯一点了。”  
“以后会习惯的。”境井一正推开门，回头向志村望去。之后两人的确有想再做一次的打算，可刚一坐到沙发上，境井一正就搂住志村的肩膀，鼻尖贴着脖颈，而后一动不动。志村顺势躺下，让境井一正能靠在他肩膀上躺下，不一会儿，强烈的睡意席卷全身，两人的身体陷进沙发，搂在一起呼呼大睡。醒来后志村才后知后觉自己做了梦，梦见自己没离开境井家，而是肆无忌惮地玷辱他的亲人，还觉得这是理所应得时，一阵急促的电话铃扰乱了他的清净。是董事会打来的，说志村会长消失足足一天了，公司决策层乱成一锅粥，烦请来公司处理下紧急事务为先。  
志村默然点头，放下了电话。窗外晌午的日光明晃晃，再过几小时就要接境井仁放学了。眼望着太阳，志村眨了眨眼睛，投身到日复一日的生活当中。

TBC——


End file.
